Sleepover In Konoha
by PopPunkChick21
Summary: Sakura is having a sleepover with the girls of Konoha and Naruto isn't invited. To avoid sulking the entire night, he decides to host his own sleepover with all of the guys of Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Misashi Kishimoto.**

Arrangements

Naruto's POV

It was a Friday evening, and I was bored. I had heard Sakura was throwing a sleepover, but I wasn't invited. She had tried to get Sasuke to go, but Sasuke-teme rejected her gracious offer.

"I'm so bored," I whined, leaning back on my couch and staring at the ceiling.

Then, an idea came to me. I would have my own sleepover. I grabbed the phone to my left and dialed Rock Lee's number. Surely he would accept it.

"Hello?" Rock Lee asked from the other end, seemingly confused.

"Hey, Lee, I have the most amazing, magical idea ever!" I shouted, enthusiastic as ever about my plan.

"What is this youthful idea you speak of?" Rock Lee inquired, growing excited.

"We're gonna have...," I started, trying to build suspense up.

"Yes?!"

"A sleepover!"

Silence rang out long enough for me to think he hung up. So much for my plan.

"...a sleepover?"

I blushed a bit. "Well, yeah, I mean, it sounds fun and we wouldn't be bored or lonely and I don't have anything to do," I rambled, my previous excitement fading fast.

"Naruto."

"Yes?" I asked sheepishly.

"That is the best idea I have ever heard, my youthful friend!"

"Yeah! Dattebayo! Will you call all of the guys for me? I'll get everything set up!"

"Yes! I shall arrive at-what time do I need to arrive?"

"By eight tonight," I answered. Eight was a perfect time to begin. Besides, Sakura's sleepover began at eight.

"I shall not disappoint you!" he cried, and the phone clicked off as he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Misashi Kishimoto.**

Mission Impossible

Naruto's POV

Time: 6:00 pm sharp.

Mission: Prepare for the most amazing sleepover Konoha has ever had.

Materials needed: A clean house, blankets, activities, food, drinks, decorations, and movies.

I laughed at the clock, a smug smile on my face. I didn't need to do much. That was positive. For now, I could relax and have a cup of ramen.

I was out of microwavable ramen, but luckily the store down the block had stove top ramen. I had never had stove top ramen, but it seemed easy to make.

I jumped up and scurried off into my kitchen, grabbing the ramen and setting it on my stove without reading it. It would cook just like microwavable ramen. I cranked the stove up to the highest setting and sat down in the living room to wait on it to cook. While waiting, I decided I should set about finishing my mission.

First things first, I was still in pajamas. That was not acceptable at all. Guests would be here in one hour and forty five minutes. I sighed, strolling into my room to find something to wear.

"What should I wear?" I wondered aloud to myself, pulling my dresser drawers out. I discarded clothes as I saw them, throwing them on the floor of my room, on the bed, and into the living room. Orange jumpers coated the floor evenly, making it hard to see the hardwood floors.

Finally, after trashing my room and the rest of the house, I found what I was looking for-an orange and blue jumper, much like all of the others, except this one was my favorite.

I did a quick overview of the house. My clothes messed it up, but I would worry about that after I finished getting the blankets.

I laughed, throwing open my closet doors to find my blankets stacked neatly on the floor of it. I grabbed them all at once and began walking through the house. The blankets towered over my head. As I walked out of my room, I stumbled on a pile of my clothes and faceplanted, scattering the blankets across the floor and couch.

"Ugh. Dang it!"

The clock beeped as it reached 7:00 pm.

"How is it already 7:00?!"

I groaned as I pondered what else I needed for the sleepover.

"Decorations!"

I scrambled off of the floor and rushed out of the house. The store was just a few minutes away, so I arrived rather quickly. I grabbed some paper plates and cups and a large plastic bowl. I picked up streamers and raced to the check out line, paying for the items and bounded home. Only fifteen minutes were taken away from that, thankfully.

I grabbed a chair from the kitchen and began putting streamers up along the walls. Soon, however, something I had forgotten hit me.

I fell off of the chair as hot ramen exploded and splashed on my face. The walls in the kitchen were coated with my ramen.

I glanced nervously at the clock. It read 7:30 pm. Half an hour to go until the guests would arrive, well, would hopefully arrive.

"I'm so behind...," I muttered under my breath, glancing around my front room.

Blankets were piled, clothes were scattered on the floor, ramen lined the wall in the kitchen, and streamers were falling off of the wall.

I groaned in frustration, throwing the clothes into my room. I scrambled up to my feet as I heard a knock at my door. I gasped, glancing back at the clock again.

7:32 pm.

"Who is it?" I called, throwing clothes over my shoulder while staring at the door anxiously.

"Rock Lee! I've come to help my youthful friend!" Rock Lee shouted.

"Oh, yeah, Rock Lee!" I yelled back at him.

Silence. "May I come in my youthful friend?"

I gasped, then nodded.

"Naruto? You okay?" Rock Lee asked. "Can I come in?"

I sighed before realizing he couldn't see through the door. "Yeah, come on in!"

The door flung open, and Rock Lee stepped in cautiously. "Naruto? What happened?"

In response, I groaned. "I tried to get dressed so I flung my clothes out, and then I tripped on them when I tried to bring out the blankets, and I tried cooking ramen but it exploded, and the streamers fell when the ramen exploded."

"Let's get this place ready, my youthful friend! I shall clean up, you go get the food and acitivities!"

I nodded, taking off into the kitchen and grabbed the chips. I placed them in the bowl on the table, throwing the now empty bag in the garbage.

"I'll be right back! I have to go buy some games and a movie!" I called to Rock Lee.

"Okay! I shall finish here!"

I raced out of the house and straight to the store. I hurried down the aisles, grabbing several board games without reading them. I paid for them and scampered back home, urgency ringing in my head with every step.

I threw my door open, and to my amazement, was met with a literally sparkling house. The blankets were stacked neatly in a corner, the kitchen walls glistened, the clothes I had thrown on the floor were gone, and the streamers hung perfectly along the walls.

"Welcome back, Naruto!"

The clock read 7:55 pm.

"How did... how did you clean everything that fast?" I asked reluctantly.

"With youth, of course!"


End file.
